Problem: Complete the equation. $2=14-\heartsuit$ $\heartsuit=$
Explanation: Start with $14$. Subtract $ {10}$ to get $4$. Subtract $ 2$ more to get $2$. In total, we subtracted $ {12}$ because ${10+2=12}$. $2=14-{12}$